


Let's Break Me

by PhoenixEverwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Kinda rape?, Knotting, M/M, Mild Kink, Mind Break, Multi, My First Smut, Nipple Fuck, Nipple insertion, Why Did I Write This?, anthro lion, anthro stallion, anthro wolf, nothing but sex, please don't read this, urethra fuck, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixEverwolf/pseuds/PhoenixEverwolf
Summary: An anthro beast wakes to find himself bound and gagged before he is introduced to the most intense pleasures the body could experience. Will he succumb to the feelings or find a way out?
Kudos: 51





	Let's Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever published on this site and of course it has to be complete smut. It's been a while since I've wrote anything, so apologies if this isn't very good! But I don't think there is enough of what I wrote about on this site so be sure to read the tags (and let me know if I missed something! I'm working 9 days straight right now because Christmas so the brain isn't 100% here...).
> 
> Please do not post this story on any other website. All works and characters therein are of my own creation.

I was completely immobile. My legs pulled taut with a spreader bar attached to my thighs, preventing me from being able to close them. My arms were above my head and tied down at the wrists and elbows. I watched in shocked silence as 14 gauge needles approached my chest, and I struggled as much as I could to escape, knowing it was futile. I could feel the needles slowly pushing into my nipples, and I screamed, though the gag muffled it. It wasn't that it hurt. Not really. My nipples were numb before this, but the pressure of the liquid being injected into them hurt. I struggled more before gasping.

I looked down at my chest the best I could and watched as my nipples puffed up, slowly becoming more and more erect and the breast tissue itself slowly blowing up like a balloon. I was starting to look like the human females I'd seen in pictures and movies, and it scared me. I wasn't supposed to have these huge breasts! They felt heavy and awkward against my chest, and every time I moved, I could feel them swaying and bouncing. A surprised moan escaped my lips when the needles withdrew. The new breasts continued to swell until they were the size of large watermelons. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall I'd been bound to, panting now.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth surround the puffy nipple, and my eyes popped open. I looked down again and saw two lions, Alter and Mali, suckling on my nipples. The feeling was slowly starting to come back to my breasts, and I groaned around the gag. It felt… delicious. I could feel them hardening even more, and I could feel the lion on the left's tongue probing my nipple, flicking against the opening. It was a strangely arousing sensation, and my penis started to swell just slightly. The lions kept sucking and probing my nipples until I suddenly felt one tongue pop into my nipple. I screamed in shock and thrashed violently. My thrashing didn't stop the tongue. It pushed deeper and deeper into my nipple until it was slowly able to start tongue fucking it.

I froze. My penis was swelling more and starting to leak pre-cum. Why did this feel good? Nipples were not supposed to be penetrated, but these tongues. These tongues were rough, and each drag back caused a spark of pleasure that radiated into my now fully erect penis. I arched my chest, trying to drive my nipples onto the lions' tongues. The tongues continued to fuck me before suddenly pulling away. I groaned in dismay, appalled at how empty my nipples now felt. I thrust my chest forward the best that I could, trying to entice them to continue assaulting my nipples.

Instead, the frame I was on released my lower legs, and I was pushed to my knees. I made a sound of fright, suddenly finding my tits at waist height to the lions. I watched as the lions shuffled closer to me.

Alter brought one set of hands, reached down, and began to caress my breast again, running his finger around my nipple and teasingly sliding a finger in and out. I gasped, eyes sliding closed in pleasure. It felt so good to be touched like this… I could feel my breast lifted, and suddenly my nipple was forced open by something even bigger than a finger, stretching it painfully wide. I screamed, my eyes flying open, and looked to what was pushing into my nipple. My eyes widened, and I bit down on the enormous cock gag in my mouth. A penis, a lion's penis, was entering my left nipple. How could a lion's penis fuck my nipple?! The pain was immense and suddenly doubled when the lion on the right, Mali, inserted his penis into my other nipple. They moved slowly in and out, just fucking the first couple of centimeters into my nipples, and I started to relax. It was apparent they didn't want to break me. At least not yet…

Once I'd relaxed, they pushed more of their barbed penises into my nipples and began to rock back and forth, one pulling out while the other pushed in. The alternating strokes started to feel pleasurable. My nipples quivered, and my penis dribbled more pre-cum onto the floor. I groaned around the gag, actively trying to pump the cocks deeper. They refused to insert their full lengths into me, still just thrusting half inside. I was starting to get frustrated, especially since I couldn't really move my body. I arched my chest the best that I could, successfully gaining another few inches of the lion's dicks. I shivered in pleasure, trying to fuck myself. Suddenly, the lions grabbed onto my breasts and rammed all 6 inches of their cocks into me. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as they began to fully slam into me, jostling me as they fucked me harder and harder. I was a quivering mess, drool pooling on the floor as I moaned loudly. My cock was twitching wildly as I was nearing my completion. I never knew having my nipples fucked could feel this good, and I never wanted it to stop!

The lions thrust harder, their barbs catching inside before they rammed themselves to the hilt and exploded inside me, spraying the insides of my breasts with their seed. I watched as my boobs expanded even more until they were even more prominent. My own cock finally unleashed its own torrent of sperm as the lions began to pull out of me. Once they were out of me, the cum inside immediately began to drip onto the floor, and I groaned again, arching into the feeling. I wanted more... I panted heavily, darkness slowly overtaking my vision.

........

When I awoke, I found myself chained to the floor. I was free to move, but I could go no more than a few feet in any direction. I rolled myself to a seated position, hands flying to my chest. Yes, I still had the massive tits. I reached down to the nipples and gasped, lips forming an "o." Oh… oh, that's the feeling… I fingered my nipples, teasing them until they became erect, and I was able to push a finger into both nipples.  
"Oh, fuck," I moaned, finger fucking my nipples. My head fell back, and I focused on the pleasure of fucking my own nipples until another pleasurable sensation hit me. Fingers still in my nipples, I pulled my breasts apart and looked down at my cock. I was erect, but there was a shiny little gem sitting right on my slit. I moved my hips, letting my penis swing, and cried out. There was something inside my urethra, poking at my bladder! It was an awkward feeling… but it was so good, too. I dug my fingers as deep into my nipples as I could and swung my hips back and forth, feeling the plug move ever so slightly inside me. I moaned louder, feeling an orgasm rising as I fucked my breasts, but when I thought I'd found completion, my body… stopped.  
I bit my lip and tried again. But each time I thought I was about to cum, I wasn't able to. The frustration was mounting, and I finally screamed in agony, desperately wanting to shoot my load. I could feel it backing up inside me, and that was agony in itself. I ripped my fingers from my chest and yanked at the plug inside my cock, but all that did was cause even more pleasure.  
"No! No, no, no, no!" I screeched, banging my hands on the ground. "I want to cum! Please! Oh, fuck, PLEASE let me cum! I'm going CRAZY!"  
No one answered my desperate cries.

Hours passed.

And I continued to try and reach that explosion of pleasure. Still, no matter what I did, completion was not awarded to me. I went from finger fucking my nipples to stroking my painfully hard cock and swollen balls. I even tried fingering my ass. Nothing worked. I wanted to be filled; I wanted to cum!  
"Please let me cum," I babbled, eyes blurred. "I want to cum… I want to be filled… I want cock… Please… Please… I'll… do anything…" I absently fingered my nipples, stroking them before inserting three fingers and pumping in and out. "Please… Oh gods, please… Fuck me… please! Fill my tits and ass! Just let me cum!!"  
I suddenly heard a hiss and whoosh and lifted my head from where I was lying, my eyes suddenly lighting up. It was the lions, Alter and Mali! The ones that had fucked my nipples so thoroughly the day before! I rolled onto my knees, presenting my obscenely gaping nipples. "Fuck me," I begged, looking up at the two beasts. "Fill me with your cocks! Please fuck my tits!"

The lions just grinned and stepped aside, waving someone new into the room. Three new someone's? It was now two lions, two wolves, and a stallion. I blinked in confusion, but my horny mind didn't care. I wanted to be fucked, and I didn't care who did it. I shuffled to the end of my chain, trying to get as close as I could to the five beasts. The lions walked over to me, running their hands along my cheeks, smirking cruelly as I leaned into their touches.

"Kneel," Alter commanded, gripping my hair.

I immediately obeyed, sitting up on my knees with my hands by my sides and my eyes glued to their erect dicks. I moaned, biting my lip as Alter ran one hand down my breasts and into my nipple. I could feel it start to finger it slowly, deliberately causing me to become even more painfully aroused.

"Te'an, come here," the one fingering my breast said, looking at one of the wolves. "Look at this pathetic beast."

Te'an chuckled and ran his fingers over my poor breast, squeezing it harshly. "It's hideous," he mumbled, stroking his thick shaft until he was at full hardness. "You're going to love this, whore." He lifted my breast until it was the perfect height and shoved it into my nipple, hilting himself in one go. He groaned while I screamed. He moved in shallow thrusts, barely pulling out before shoving back into me, enjoying the strangely tight passage. "Fuck…"

The other wolf walked over and grabbed my other breast, stroking the nipple like it was a cock before pushing his fingers into it and opening it up more. "Hmm, I see why you like him," he mumbled before shoving his own hard cock into my breast.

I screamed again, eyes rolling back into my head as the two wolves began to pound into my tits, their knots bouncing against me obscenely.

"Fuck him right, Runi," Te'an snarled, watching the other wolf fuck into the nipple. "Simi, let's go. This feels so fucking good!"

Simi, the big stallion, smirked and walked behind me as I was a panting, drooling mess and lifted me by the tail. "You're going to feel so tight around me, bitch," he said, opening his pants and letting his massive cock spring to life. He pushed it against me and prodded at my hole until it gave way to him, and he was able to slide inside.

"Yes! Please! Give me more! I want more cocks!" I screamed, driving my chest onto the wolves' cocks while at the same time trying to spear myself on the stallion. "I need more! I need to cum! Please, please, please!"

"Mali, shut him up," Simi growled, plowing all 10 inches into my ass before pulling almost all the way out. He ground just a few inches into me before repeatedly thrusting his entire length.

Mali, the lion, walked over and ran a hand down my cheek. "Open up," he snapped, smacking his cock against my other cheek. I obediently opened my mouth and devoured the cock as deeply as I could, bobbing my head like I was desperate for his cum. "More. Suck me more." He thrust harshly into my mouth, dragging the barbs against my tongue. "Yes… just like that."

"Alter, he's got one hole left; fuck him," Runi groaned, gripping my breast as he rapidly pistoned into me.

Alter chuckled and knelt down between Runi and Te'an. He pulled the plug out of my urethra and swiftly replaced it with his cock. All 5 of them could hear my scream of pain since this was the first time my urethra had taken something this big, but he didn't care. He thrust into me, groaning loudly.

I couldn't help but gasp, pant, and cry out. My every hole was filled, and it was too much. It felt too good. I wanted to cum. Fuck, I wanted to cum! My balls were huge and painful, and I could feel pre-cum from Alter being slowly pumped into them. My breasts were twitching around the wolves' cocks, and I could feel something starting to leak from them, which made the fucking feel even better. I wanted them to pound me harder, and just as I thought that, I suddenly felt my nipples stretch even wider, and I screamed around the lion's cock. What was going into me now?! My mind shut down when my nipples clamped closed behind a massive bulb on the wolves' cocks, and they began to spray my insides with their thick seed.

My eyes rolled back, but I was yanked back to reality by the stallion in my ass. I felt so impossibly full! My insides were stretched beyond imagination, and I could feel a bulge in my stomach from the cock. Oh, gods, it was so good! That massive rod was rubbing nonstop against my prostate; the medial ring kept popping in and out of my ass. I could feel my orgasm approaching, but once again, I wasn't able to cum! I suddenly felt the massive head widen deep inside my ass and searing hot jets of cum exploded inside me. He filled me until my stomach expanded, and I looked like I was pregnant with puppies. I groaned in pleasure, pushing my ass back against the huge stallion, trying to milk him for all he was worth. Fuck, I wanted to cum!

But the lion's cock in my urethra was plugging me up and, even though it hurt at first, the pain had faded away into intense pleasure. I could feel the cock rub against my prostate from a side that I never thought was possible, which made my desire to cum even stronger! I needed to cum! I was so close, but I couldn't release it! My balls ached, but it was such a painful pleasure that I didn't mind nearly as much. The lion groaned and thrust particularly hard, sheathing himself in my urethra. His seed rocketed out of him and filled my urethra, mixing with my sperm. I could feel my balls expanding with the sheer amount of sperm being jettisoned into them. I moaned around the cock in my mouth, feeling him getting ready to cum. He soon followed behind the others and shot steady streams of jizz down my throat and into my already bulging stomach.

The five cocks stayed inside of me for about 15 minutes before they pulled out. When they finally did, a torrent of cum ran from every hole, and I was finally (oh my gods, FINALLY) able to cum! I screamed out as my cock shook before shooting a thick glob of sperm onto the floor, quickly followed by another until it was nonstop. My cock leaked until every drop of my and Mali's sperm was out of my balls. My gaping nipples and ass dripped, adding to the mess on the floor around me. I collapsed onto the ground, laying in the disgusting puddle of mixed cum and panted, my eyes blank. I continued to pant, struggling to get my breathing back to normal. My stomach and balls were still grossly distended, and I looked absolutely wrecked.

My mind was breaking. The pleasure had been overwhelming, and all I wanted was to be fucked and filled with cum in every single hole I had available. There was silence for a few seconds before I whispered, "More… Give me more… Fuck my nipples, my ass, throat, urethra… Please… I need it… I need to be filled…"

Alter, Runi, Simi, Mali, and Te'an looked at each other. "He's going to sell for a very high price," Mali grinned, smacking my tits, causing me to groan loudly.

"Maybe we should keep him," Te'an chuckled, eyes lazily running over my gaping body.

They turned and left the room, still debating amongst themselves whether or not they should keep me.

Even as I continued begging for them to fuck me, the door closed behind them, and I was left alone again.


End file.
